


Poly Imagines (Markus/Simon x Reader)

by DeviatingMyCode



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddles, Domestic Bliss, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Imagines, Insecure Androids, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamorous Character, Polyamorous relationship, Polyamory, reader imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 03:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15476910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviatingMyCode/pseuds/DeviatingMyCode
Summary: There is a disturbing lack of love for two of the best boys in Detroit. So I decided to write a selection of imagines for being in a polyamorous relationship with both Simon and Markus.





	Poly Imagines (Markus/Simon x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> //WHY IS THERE SUCH A LACK OF LOVE FOR MY BOYS? I swear the Markus x Reader tag is BARREN. I vow to change this. Also, I have falled in love with Simon. So, sosososo much. And my low-key polyamorous gay ass thought, hm. Why choose? Enjoy!//

  * So many cuddles
  * SO. MANY.  
  * Especially at night, and you never have to worry about getting hot and sticky either, they’d be cool boys. Cool or warm boys, depending on what you like best.  
  * A big sandwich in the morning.
  * Simon waking you up with gentle kisses and Markus pulling you both closer.
  * Having to fight Markus and Simon for the right for you to make your own breakfast.
  * They still have some of their old ‘caretaker’ quirks and they love to take care of you.
  * You have to firmly tell them that yes, you can go to the shops on your own and YES YOU KNOW HOW TO MAKE SPAGHETTI.
  * You have to have a talk with them about it, and they promise to try and leave you alone a little.
  * But you indulge them sometimes.
  * Its usually Simon though.
  * Because Markus is so so SO busy with the revolution.
  * Being the Ambassador for all of Android kind is a huge deal.  
  * Simon of course helps him out a lot, like North and Josh. But really most of the responsibility is resting on Markus’ shoulders.
  * This means something he gets crazy stressed.
  * And sometimes you fight, but its only really because you miss him.
  * He has to be away from you and Simon so often and it can get exhausting.
  * You sometimes tell Simon how much you miss Markus and he comforts you, because he misses him to.  
  * Simon has a thoughtful chat with Markus and they decide to let Josh take over for a bit or give the negotiations a rest for a few days.
  * When he’s back for a long amount of time, you and Simon are ECSTATIC.
  * You’ll spend a day in the apartment you share, just being with each other.
  * You’ll watch movies or marathon TV shows you needed to catch up on.  
  * Markus will teach you a new dish to cook, sometimes it turns out okay, sometimes it’s… irredeemable.  
  * He just laughs and hugs you, enjoying your imperfections because it’s so very human.
  * HUGS. Let’s talk hugs.
  * Markus and Simon are very different huggers, but they’ve learnt from each other. 
  * Markus loves to be as close to you as possible, sometimes you have to tell him to ease off because it’s so bone-crushing.  
  * He’d profusely apologize, but you really don’t mind. It just means he missed you and that makes you feel very loved
  * He’ll want you and Simon to practically lie on top of him. It makes him know you’re definitely here, not just in his head.  
  * Sometimes Markus will get overwhelmed with how lucky he is to have two wonderful people that love him, despite his busy life.  
  * Despite his stoic and strong character, Markus secretly needs a lot of support.  
  * After the revolution’s tipping point and the negotiations started, he didn’t have that sudden urgency to focus everything on, and it can haunt him.  
  * He needs to know that you and Simon care about him, because sometimes he finds it hard to believe you do. He doesn’t think you lie, he’s just a secretly insecure boy. Protect him, he’s saving the Android world, but you need to save his <3
  * Simon is much subtler.  
  * It took him a while to get used to just giving you guys affection when he wanted to.  
  * He always felt he needed to ask permission, or he just wouldn’t at all. Standing there blushing and annoyed at how shy he was with all this.
  * You and Markus would have to tell him multiple times that yes, he can kiss you guys and hold your hand whenever he wants, and unless they say 'no not right now’ then it’s okay.  
  * And he does!
  * You’ll be going about your day and if Simon’s with you, he’ll try to be as close as he can without being… close.
  * He’ll sit next to you so that your legs touch and he can hold your hand.
  * He’ll rest his head on your shoulder while you’re doing something and ask questions.  
  * Surprise him with kisses!! Everywhere!!! He’ll damn near short circuit!
  * He loves holding yours and Markus’ hands, he will feel happiest when he’s holding both of you.
  * Sometimes Simon also gets insecure, and it’s often to do with Markus. He loves both of you more than anything in the world, but he can’t help but compare himself.  
  * He’ll get himself into a tizz while thinking about how Markus is such a wonderful leader, how he pioneered the Android Revolution and is now pushing rights for androids forward.  
  * And yes, he’s helping, but without Markus none of this would have-
  * You have to kiss his thoughts away.
  * If you notice Simon’s having a rough day, where he’s far more quiet than usual, you and Markus will take extra care to let him know he’s an important part of your life.  
  * Sometimes they will both come home and just need to have a cuddle pile.
  * Politics is stressful at the best of times, but you can hardly imagine what it’s like having to battle for your chance to just  _ **live.**_  
  * They love it when you sing to them.
  * Doesn’t have to be good, or practiced, or complicated.  
  * You could just start humming and you swear they’ll start purring. Can androids purr? These ones do.
  * Just, two stressed but very loving men who will die for you, and you for them. (But never tell them that, they will get VERY CONCERNED and you’ll have to try and calm them down. Concerned, sweet boys.)



**Author's Note:**

> //Thank you for reading! If you want to request any imagines for other characters or specific things, let me know!! <3//


End file.
